


"Can we do this every time I win?"

by lonelyextrovert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom!Harry, Boxer AU, Coach!Draco, Explicit Consent, First Time, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, boxer!harry, porn with slight plot, they both get off on winning, top!draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyextrovert/pseuds/lonelyextrovert
Summary: Harry is an up and coming boxer, Draco is his coach. After he wins a fight against Cedric Diggory, Harry and Draco head to the showers and end up resolving some sexual tension.





	"Can we do this every time I win?"

Harry heard the crack of Cedric's nose cartilage before he felt it in his fist. The spotlights, roaring crowd, and opponent throwing punches at him gave him enough adrenaline to push the worry of causing serious damage to the back of his brain. 

“Fight back, Potter!” filtered through the shouts of the crowd behind him, Draco’s voice clear and strong.

Harry blowed out a sharp breath from his mouth and moved into the centre of the ring with his fists up, landing a sharp punch into Cedric’s ribs. The blow knocked him back in a stumble, and Harry got another hit at his jaw. The fight had been going on for longer than most professional matches, but this was the most anticipated fight of the season. The crowd favourite Cedric Diggory, a handsome 24 year old that had won the past two world championships, and Harry Potter, the 22 year old that had risen through the ranks over the past year. 

This round didn’t count for much but public favour, an unofficial tournament with all proceeds going to charity. The irony of such a violent sport benefitting charity was not lost on Harry, but Draco said it was a good way to drum up support and woo potential sponsors. 

The match ended with Harry winning, if only by a slight margin. Draco could already see the headlines about it being a rigged game, or a paid off referee, but he knew that Harry would come out of this a winner. Medals and trophies were handed out, Harry had champagne poured on him as he signed the 2 million dollar giant cheque for a number of charities. On the way back to the shower and locker rooms, Draco wrapped a towel around Harry’s shoulders and started analyzing his technique, swiftly navigating the crowd until they arrive into the quiet locker room.

“You did good Potter, we’ve got to work on your lower body protection though.”

“Malfoy, the only thing I want to work on right now is getting all this sweat and blood off myself.” Harry said, presenting his taped up hands to Draco to dismantle. Slowly the coarse fabric was unwound by Draco’s long, elegant fingers, a kiss pressed to each of Harry’s knuckles as they were uncovered. 

“Champion Potter, can’t his tape off without someone else’s help.” Draco smiled down at Harry, the height difference of less than an inch seeming much larger.

“I don’t want just anyone’s help,” Harry replied, as if he meant it to be joke but sounding only reverent. 

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled softly from his slightly parted lips. It had been a few months since Draco had become Harry’s coach, a casual affair of stolen kisses but nothing more started only days into it. Who could blame them, Harry looking like that, his muscles flexing and skin shiny with sweat, smirking at Draco even after 3 hours of training in the early morning; Draco demonstrating technique with precise, elegant movements that made Harry lose focus.

“Potter... You don’t know what you’re saying-”

“I do, Malfoy. I want you, and not just the making out in the locker room after fights, I want all of you, I want cute dates, to buy you flowers and for us wake up in the same bed-” This time Draco cut Harry off with a deep kiss full of waring tongues and clashing lips. Harry’s hands cupped Draco’s face, his fingers coming around to play with his pale blond hair and to scratch lightly at his scalp. Draco lead them back against the tile wall under the shower head, pressing his hands onto Harry’s hard chest. 

“You can have it all, Potter. All of me.” Draco gasped, pulled back just millimetres from Harry’s lips. A quick peck landed on the corner of Draco’s pink, swollen mouth before he was flipped around, Harry unbuttoning Draco’s crisp white shirt, kissing the pale skin as it was revealed. 

By the time all the buttons were gone, Draco shrugged off the shirt and looked down at the man kneeling before him. 

“You look good on your knees, Potter.” Draco said with a wicked grin.

“Just you wait.” Harry and Draco were so used to fighting, both physically and with every mundane action that got turned into a competition, but this, this was something they were doing together. 

Harry mouthed and traced his fingertips along the bulge in Draco’s dark dress pants before unbuttoning and unzipping them, all while keeping eye contact with the angelic figure above him. Pulling down Draco’s briefs and pants in one motion, Harry laid a quick kiss to head of Draco’s cock. Adrenaline flowed through his veins like in the moments before a fight, and Harry felt absurdly powerful that he had this effect on Draco. 

Draco kicked his shoes, socks, pants, and briefs quickly to the other side of the room, then his fingers werentwining into Harry’s dark, thick hair. 

“Oh, fuck!” Draco yelped when his back hit the shower handle and started a spray of cold water onto their heated bodies. Harry reached up and turned the lever to the side, changing the water temperature to hot and steaming. 

“Better?” Harry smiled up, amused and deliriously happy that this was finally happening. 

Draco laughed, “Oh shut up you wanker,”

“Only when I think of you,” Harry said, quickly taking Draco into his mouth before the insinuation of his words sunk in. The flood of sensations was overwhelming on Draco, the wet, hot feeling of the water over his shoulders and Harry's mouth on his cock, as well as the image of Harry jerking off to the thought of him.

“Oh- so good, so good, Potter.” Draco never gave false praise, and even in in the practice ring his praise was limited but sincere, even more so when he realized the effect it had on Harry. His breathing would pause for a moment and he would close his eyes or lick his lips unconsciously. 

Harry hummed around the firm cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and swirling his tongue around the tip in a way that had Draco thinking he might come right then and there. Draco pulled up on Harry’s hair lightly and he pulled off with a small pop and a string of spit connecting his swollen lips to Draco’s cock. 

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked, hands drifting over Draco’s muscular thighs and hips. 

“Because I want this to last.” Draco responded, motioning for Harry to stand. He quickly chucked his shorts and underwear behind him before Draco pushed his chest against the warmed tiles. Water streamed down Harry’s back and Draco pressed open mouthed kisses and licks down until he was kneeling behind Harry’s ass. 

“You’ve got the best ass in the business, Potter,” Draco said, kneading the muscles and kissing the dimples on his lower back. 

“Please, please Draco.” Harry managed to call out, just as Draco slipped his smooth, long fingers down the crease of Harry’s ass and his tongue slid over Harry's hole. 

“Be a good boy and hold yourself open for me.” Draco said, and soon Harry’s dark hands were pulling his ass open and ready. It had been a while since Draco had done this, but the movements Harry was making, pushing his hips back and squirming, made Draco think that he was doing something right. 

“Ah- Fuck,” Harry moaned unintelligibly over the sound of pouring water as Draco worked his tongue inside of his tight rim. There was a whine as Draco pulled his mouth away, then a groan as he slipped his finger in, biting lightly on the side of Harry’s ass.

“There’s- there’s lube- oh shit- in my duffle bag-” Harry managed to get out between panted breaths and moans ripped from his throat. 

Draco unzipped the bag and found a travel size bottle of lube under Harry’s day clothes. He turned back to see Harry breathing hard, facing him and leaning back against the wall under the spray of water, looking positively angelic under the soft glow of yellow light and steam.

'I could live in this moment forever', Draco thought as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him. 

Draco walked to Harry and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back and turning the water so it slowed to a trickle. Harry brought the fingers on Draco’s right hand up to his mouth and gave each fingertip and knuckle a kiss, then licking a stripe up his palm and sucking his index, middle, and ring finger into his mouth. They were staring hungrily into each other’s eyes, dark brown pools of colour and pale blue ink eyes trying to communicate what they couldn’t say out loud.

“You ready?” Draco asked, uncapping the bottle of lube and dipping his fingers inside. 

“Yes,” Harry smiled, leaning forward to kiss and suck at Draco’s pale neck. A finger gently coaxed its way inside of Harry, the smooth pad Draco’s finger searching for the spot in Harry that would drive him mad. A few minutes passed, Draco scissoring his fingers inside Harry, adding each finger slowly and carefully before pumping in and out until there was no more tension in Harry’s body. 

“More, please Draco, I want to feel you,” Harry whispered hoarsely into the shell of Draco’s ear.

Malfoy got more lube and spread it on his cock before grasping Harry by the thighs and lifting him against the wall. He aligned his cock and pushed an inch into Harry, letting him adjust to the stretch. Harry exhaled shakily and groaned as he shifted down to sit fully on Draco’s cock, staying still for a moment to feel the fullness, the heat, the delicious burn of being fucked.

“Can I move?” Draco panted, bringing his forehead to rest against Harry’s, their breath mingling between their open mouths. 

“Slowly,” replied Harry, feeling Draco begin to pull out a few inches the push back in at an agonizingly slow pace. The grip of fingers on Harry’s hips was hard and grounding, a similar pain to that of fighting, but so much better. Their mouthes tilted and Draco swallowed the wonderful small sounds of pleasure that Harry made, less of a kiss and more just pressing together as much as they could.

The pace grew faster and Harry changed the angle so that Draco dragged on his prostate every thrust, drawing a moan from Harry each time. 

“Fuck, Harry you’re perfect,” Draco panted out, “So good for me, all mine.”

“Yes, yes I’m yours Draco,” Harry said, voice breaking, “Only for you.”

The noises coming from Harry were getting louder, and Draco could feel his inner muscles twitching, aching to come. Draco moved his hand from Harry’s hip to fist Harry’s cock, and soon thick white stripes of cum were covering their stomachs as Harry sobbed his release into the crook of Draco’s neck. The pulsing clench around his cock had Draco coming moments later, buried in Harry and struggling to stand. 

“Fuck,” said Harry, as he recovered from his orgasm.

“Fuck,” agreed Draco, setting Harry down and moving to kiss him softly. 

“Can we do that every time I win a match?” Harry asked, hands smoothing along Draco’s heaving chest.

Draco chuckled, “Yes, but we really should clean up.” He grabbed a handful of soap, turned to shower back up to full power and washed down Harry’s arms, back, and torso. They were both happy, satisfied, and already hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me from withering away into darkness, so please feel free to give me some feedback! If people like this concept then I'd be glad to make a multi chapter boxer au. If you want, you can follow me on tumblr


End file.
